deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Majora Moon/Death Battle Idea! Ami VS Michiru
Welocme to my first, full Death Battle Match-up. For this first one, I wanted to do a character from my all time favorite show; the original Japanese version/Viz Media redub of the old Sailor Moon anime. I know they are not allpowerful planetbusting powerhouses (with the exception of Sailor Saturn, who can blow up the universe with a mere thought), so there are quite a few matches tht are a no-go for them like Usagi VS Goku. However they are not weaklings, the Sailor Guardians are caplable fighters and able to take on some people, and the first match-up, that would be a fair match woud be Sailor Mercury VS Sailor Neptune, and here we go: 'Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury' 'Ami's backstory': A millenia ago, there lived a kingdom on the moon called the Silver Millenium. Ruled by Queen Serenity, it lived in harmony with the kingdoms of other planets. The child of this god-like queen was Princess Serenity, and she was protected by 4 guardians. Sailor Mercury, the guardian of water and inteligence. Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire and passion. Sailor Jupiter, the guardian of strength and lightning. And Sailor Venus the guardian of love and light. Unfortunitly one day the Dark Kingdom attacked this kingdom and both sides were killed in the battle. With the last of her strength, Queen Serenity managed to use the all mighty Silver Crystal, to reincarnate them.......thousands of years later. In modern day, the guardian known as Sailor Mercury was reincarnated as Ami Mizuno, a supersmart Japanese schoolgirl, who is rather shy. Having no friends until Usagi (the reincarnated Princess Serenity) came along, she has mostly been alone for a long time. It wasn't until, the youma known as Garoben, began absorbing energy from students, that Ami's powers as the reincarnated Sailor Mercury emerged. 'Ami's abilities' :*Possesing an IQ of 300 :*She has complete magical control over water, and all forms of it such as ice and fog. :**She can cast her Shabon Spray spell to create a deep fog that is magicly enhanced to only let her and those she considers allies to see through, and also seems to have a slight teleporting effect for her. :**She can cast her Shine Aqua Illusion spell to freeze her foes, and shatter them to pieces with a kick :**Her Mercury Aqua Mirage spell traps her foes in a ball of water and crushes them and leaving no remains. :**'Mercury Aqua Rhapsurdy', is her ultimate spell, can slice her foes to bits with violant whips of water. *Skilled with computers and electronics *Has a portable Super Computer, that is the size of a compact, as well as a visor that can help find enemy weakpoints. *Slight super-human durability and stamina. 'Ami's weaknesses:' *She has a slight lack of self-confidence at times *Usually fights on a team with the other Sailor Senshi *Apperantly weaker than the other Sailor Senshi when it comes to raw power Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune Michiru's Backstory: Durring the time of the Silver Millenium, 3 more Guardians protected the kingdom from their home planets in the outer Solar System. Sailor Uranus; Guardian of the Sky and Grace, Sailor Neptune; Guardian of the Sea and Elegance, and Sailor Pluto; Guardian of Time and the Afterlife. When the Pharoh 90 and the Death Busters attacked, in a last deperite move they awakened Sailor Saturn; Guardian of Death and Rebirth, to destory them, but they also died in the process, and were reincarnated with the others. In this time she was reincarnated on Earth as Michiru Kaiou, and....they never revealed when she was awakened. Anyway, after meeting Haruka Tenou, the reincarnated Sailor Uranus, the two fell in love, and fought together, along with the other Senshi against the Death Buster that had invaded Earth. Later, Sailor Neptune Michiru's strengths: *Can control the sea, and has magic powers accosiated with it **'Deep Submerge' creates a sphere of compressed water that expands apon contact with enemies **'Submarine Reflection' creates a hure torrent of water, capable of cutting steel. *When it comes to attack style, Michiru is one of the most brutal of the Sailor Senshi *She has more raw power than Ami *She is very smart *Slight superhuman durability and stamina Michiru's weaknesses *While smart, she is not as smart as Ami *While she can control water, she can only control it in it's liquid form. The fight: Who would win? It would come down to who's skill top their oppenents I think. Ami is more inteligent and can use fog and ice, while Michiru is more brutal and has more raw power. So which would win? My thoughts: I think Ami would end up winning the fight, and her being my favorite has nothing to do with it. My reasoning is she could use her ice attacks to freeze Michiru's water attacks. Sure Michiru's are more powerful, but freezing them in place would stop them. Ami can also create a fog that only she and thoes she is fighting ALONG SIDE can see. She is also smarter than Michiru, meaning she could outsmart her as well. However, I am not sure if she could freeze Michru's attacks. The actual winner: .............I really do not know. I could see either one winning. Sure Ami's weaker but that diversity in forms of water, and her higher intellect give her an edge, but Michiru's raw power and brutal attacking ways are not to be underestimated either. Who do YOU guys think yould win Next Fight: Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen, Disney's 5th best film, and is the 3rd best Disney character) VS Tora Olafsdottier/Ice (best DC character) Category:Blog posts